The Honeymoon
by charlieboy
Summary: Bobby and Alex had to delay their honeymoon.  Several months had past, and Alex decided that a restful weekend at a Conneticut B&B would make for a great honeymoon get away.  Please read and review!
1. Moving In

**I do not own the characters of L&O CI, but I sure do have fun playing with them. Please read and review!**

**A/N: Okay, it's that time of year! Ghosts and goblins. I couldn't resist. Let me know what you think!**

Chapter 1

Moving In

It was the first part of August, when Alex began studying the computer screen. Leaning forward, she looked closer at the screen. The photo was that of a 1901 house built of quarried stone from the Carolinas. There was a single turret on the front corner, and a porch that went around the base of the turret, extending almost all the way to the side door. On the second floor, one of the rooms had a French door, that opened up on to the flat roof that covered the front porch. She leaned back, squinting at the screen. Although the yard was small, the house was definitely an elegant Victorian style home.

Bobby passed by several times, carrying boxes of his items into the house. For now, they decided to keep Alex's home, and let his lease go on the apartment. Passing her, as she sat back in the chair, he quietly tipped toed up on her. Bending over her, he wrapped his right arm around her front. He began nuzzling her neck. Alex felt a tingle go down her spine as he began sucking on her ear. She tilted her head up, and he obliged her with a kiss. Pulling her up out of the chair, he turned her towards him. He groaned as the kiss went deeper.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. He stood straight up, pulling her with him. _"How about we call it a day, and begin our night?"_

She looked at him, and then the clock. _"Bobby, it's only ten AM, and from the looks of it, you have a lot more work to do."_

He sighed, lowering her feet to the floor. Looking deep into her eyes, he said teasingly , _"Tell me you're not interested?"_

Standing on her tip toes, she gave him a quick kiss on his lips. _"Oh, I'm very interested, I just don't want to live in a house full of boxes."_

Letting her go, he went back to work hauling in boxes. Alex sat back down in front of the computer clicking the _print brochure _button.The printer began to spew out the pages. She took them to the couch and studied each photograph carefully. Then she read the description again. Carrying in the last box, he set it in the living room and took a seat next to her, playfully pushing her to where she almost fell over.

Alex sat up and shoved him back. He laughed. _"Babe, have to have more lead than that to tip me over. _He cocked his head, trying to see what she was looking at._ What are you looking at?"_

She handed him the print out. _"It's a bed and breakfast in Connecticut. I thought we could go there for our honeymoon."_

He frowned, he had promised her a honeymoon of her choice. He studied the brochure. _"What can we do at a bed and breakfast, that we can't do here, only louder?"_

Alex smiled. _"That's not the point, and you promised." _

Bobby sighed. _Mind like a steel, no, titanium trap. _He nodded, handing back the brochure._ "Alright, you decide, make the arrangements, and we'll go."_

Alex grinned. _"This one is operated by three sisters. They bought their grandmother's home in 2000, renovated it, and opened it as a bed and breakfast. _She paused._ "They indicate the house __is__ haunted."_

Bobby sat back against the couch and scoffed. _"Alex, tell me you don't believe in ghosts."_

She met his gaze and gave him her best girlish smile. Leaning up against him, she played with his arm. _"And if I do?"_

Bobby kissed the top of her head. _"I think it's, uh, for a first rate detective to believe in ghosts..." _He sighed, knowing that once her mind was made u, there was no swaying her.

She half way listened to him as her attention fell on the hand carved statue of a woman. Removing herself from his arms, she got up, she walked over to it, picking it up she turned it in her hands. She felt the tool work on the wood and smiled. They had found her at a flea market a few weeks ago. Alex remembering being drawn to it the minute they entered the booth. She turned the statue over and looked at the bottom. The artist's signature was in pencil and easy to read. She smiled, _George Markham. _She set the statue back on the shelf.

Alex tapped her chin and sat back down on the couch. _"It's been in the family since 1901, when it was built, with the exception of 20 years. Who knows what this old house holds?"_

Bobby rose from the couch, and picked up the box. Looking at her studying the brochure, he shook his head, amazed that such an intelligent woman would even consider that there were such things as ghosts.


	2. Reservations

**I do not own the CI characters, nor do I gain anything writing about them...except pure enjoyment! Hope you enjoy. Please read and review!**

Chapter 2

Reservations

Alex helped Bobby unpack the boxes he brought in. By 5 PM they had completed the task, and the boxes were discarded. Following a simple dinner, she picked up the papers, and studied the information concerning the bed and breakfast. Sitting at desk, she picked up the phone and dialed the number. After a few rings, the phone was picked up.

A pleasant voice came over the line. _"MAK B&B, Jean speaking, how may I help you?"_

Alex leaned forward studying the brochure. _"Yes, I'm calling about reservations."_

She could hear a smile in the voice. _"When were you wanting to schedule?"_

Alex decided that Jean was close to her own age. _"We were thinking late October."_

"_Well, October is one of our busiest months. Let's see what we have."_

Alex could hear pages being turned, she held her breath waiting. Jean's cheery voice broke the silence. _"We do have an opening the last weekend in October. How many in your party?"_

Alex sighed with relief. _"Just two."_

Jean gathered the dates, time of arrival, and if they would need a shuttle from the airport. Alex wrote down the local number Jean had given her, in case there were problems.

Jean wrote down the information in her appointment book. She thought the woman, Alex, sounded nice. She smiled. _"You've seen our photos on the web? Good. Is there a particular room you would prefer? Yes, all rooms have king size beds." _She jotted down the information. She smiled. _"The one with the French doors is our most requested room. Do you or your husband have any allergies we need to be aware of? Good. Alright then, we look forward to seeing you then."_

Alex hesitated. _"Your brochure suggested that the house is haunted?"_

Jean laughed. _"Well, it is an old home. It has been in the family for years. I can't say you'll see a ghost, but, who knows what this old house holds?"_

A chill ran down Alex's spine. _Those were the exact words I said to Bobby. _She was about to ask something more specific about the family, and decided against it. She thanked Jean, and hung up the phone.

* * *

Jean hung up the phone, sighing She had hoped for one weekend without guests, but the season was winding down, and soon they could fall into the winter routine. A woman carrying a basket of flowers walked by Jean as she hung up the phone. 

The older woman stopped and cocked her head. _"Problems?"_

Jean shook her head looking up at her sister. _"No, we have a new reservation for the end of October." _

She chuckled. _"She is hoping for ghosts."_

The older woman laughed. _"Well, that is Halloween weekend. Maybe grandma will oblige her." _

Jean laughed. _"She does have a way of doing that!"_

A woman walked by them with some tools. Jean frowned. _"Car problems?"_

The woman grunted. _"The fan belt broke on the car. Friggin antique. Why, or how did I let you two talk me __into buying that thing, is beyond me."_

The older woman wrapped her free arm around her. _"Because we looove you, Anne, and wanted you to feel a part of the operations. Admit it, you've got talent with the vehicles." _

Anne pulled away from her, scoffing. _"And your contribution?"_

Mary sighed. _"Cleaning, prepping the rooms, laundry, you know, the things you hate."_

Anne laughed. _"Oh yeah, I guess we'll keep you." _

Mary stuck her lip out as if dejected. _"I guess if that's all I'm good for."_

Jean rolled her eyes, looking up from the menu she had begun creating. _"Come on guys, we need to prep the house for the guests we're getting this week."_

With that, the three women dispersed, setting about their tasks.

* * *

Alex sat at the desk, staring at the phone. Bobby looked at her. _"Anything wrong?"_

She shook her head. _"I just made our reservation at the MAK B&B." _She looked up at him, perplexed. _"She used the exact same words I said to you, about it being an old house."_

Bobby laughed. _"Alex, you're reading way too much into the conversation. It's just, just a coincidence."_

Alex watched him walk down the hall. As much as she wanted to believe that, she had a strange feeling about their upcoming honeymoon weekend.


	3. Arrival

**The normal disclaimers. I do enjoy writing about our two favorite detectives. Please read and review.**

Chapter 3

Arrival

Pulling up in front of the house that cold October mid Friday morning, Alex gasped. The photos on the website didn't do the house justice. The house was well kept, and appeared warm and friendly. She spied the room above the front door, and pointed it out to Bobby.

He smiled. _"Do you think they have sound proofed the rooms?"_

Alex playfully slapped his arm. _"Stop it. The woman I spoke to sounded real nice."_

She spied a figure bended under the hood of an old station wagon. _"That must be the maintenance man."_

Bobby tilted his head, studying the figure. He shook his head. _"Not unless men are beginning to develop differently."_

Alex looked closer. The figure stood up, letting the hood fall back into place. Taking off the cap, allowing her long light colored hair fall to her shoulders, she wiped her arm against her forehead. The figure slightly turned towards the car and smiled.

Walking towards them, she bent down next to Alex's window. _"You must be the Gorens?"_

Alex nodded, watching the woman wipe her hands off on a grease rag. _"You can pull around the back, we have limited parking, but you're the only guests this weekend and you shouldn't have a problem getting in or out of there. I'm Anne. I'd shake your hands but..." _

She looked down at her greasy hands. _"I'll get Mare to help with your bags."_

As they pulled around, they found two other women pointing and discussing the small yard, decorated with pumpkins, straw bales and cornstalks. The youngest of the two had pursed her lips, shaking her head. The other had her hands on her hips and didn't look like she was going to budge on whatever was being argued.

Seeing the SUV pull into the small parking area, the younger of the two, wiped her hands on a dish cloth and approached the vehicle. Like the other two women, she was dressed in jeans, plaid shirt, and tennis shoes. Alex guessed that this was Jean. Her dark brown hair, was cropped at the jaw line. She shared the same smile as her sister, Anne.

Alex stepped out of the vehicle. The woman smiled, extending her hand. _"Hi! I'm Jean. Chief cook, and phone person. Welcome to MAK B&B." _

The older woman approached, extending her hand. _"I'm Mary. I'm the 'go to gal'. Anything you need this weekend, just ask me." _

Alex noted the gray streaks in her long single braided hair. She guessed that Mary was in her early 50's. Like her sisters, she stood about five foot six, and was slim built. Mary cocked her head watching Alex studying her. Her impish smiled revealed her sense of humor, but her eyes seem to hold a deep sadness.

Mary nodded towards Anne. _"I'm guessing you met Anne." _

Alex nodded.

As Bobby stepped out of the vehicle, the three women looked up at him. Anne nudged Mary, and she pushed Anne back with her shoulder, muttering quietly, _"Behave yourself."_

Anne side glanced her, whispering. _"I'm just saying he's a tall drink of water."_

Mary stepped forward. _"Where's your bags?"_

Bobby hesitated. He frowned, not wanting to be rude, but he didn't feel right about letting a woman carrying their bags. She watched his facial expression change. She smiled. _"I'm a lot stronger than most people give me credit."_

He popped the rear tail gate and watched the woman take the bag out. _"Which room, Jean?"_

Jean was still studying the newest arrivals with interest. _"Aunt Betty's room."_

Anne looked at the sky. _"Best roll up your windows. It's going to storm."_

Bobby glanced up. _"There aren't any clouds. The weather service indicated a beautiful day."_

Anne smiled at him. He studied her face. Her hazel eyes held his deep brown eyes. _"My knee says otherwise. And when has the weatherman ever been right?"_

Mary nodded, carrying the bags to the back door. The group followed her, talking about the house, and it's previous, and current occupants. By the time they had entered the kitchen, Mary had disappeared. Bobby peered around the kitchen, then towards the dining room and hallway. She was no where to be seen. He raised his brows and looked at Jean questioningly.

Jean laughed. _"She went up the back stairs" _Nodding towards the door at the far side of the kitchen. _"The front stairs are just down the hall. She'll meet you at the top of the stairs."_

Alex and Bobby slowly walked down the short hall, noting the Persian rugs, portraits, the ceiling tiles, the grandmother clock, and the array of old furniture. As they went up the circular stairwell, they found Mary sitting patiently on a bench near the top of the stairs. She smiled, as they came closer. _"A lot to see in this old place."_

Alex nodded, peering down the hall, guessing that is the route that she had come from. Mary's eyes crinkled as she smiled. "_I'll give you a tour after you get settled in, or if you like, you can look around at your leisure. We do have the room's named, and a little plaque in them to tell visitors the history."_

Alex blushed. She mentally kicked herself for being so obvious. Mary chuckled. _"Don't worry, Mrs. Goren, my sisters and I went through this house in our early teens. It holds a lot of interesting history, and stories. We love it when the guests want to look around."_

She shook her head. _"Please, Alex, and Bobby." _

Mary smiled. She led the two a short distance to _Betty's Room. _Opening the door, the cheery room held light, freshness and comfort. Walking to the French doors, Mary opened them, revealing the small porch, which held two comfortable chairs and a small table. _"We prefer our guests not to smoke in the house, but if you are smokers, feel free to use the veranda. There are extra towels in the hall closet by the bathroom, blankets on the shelf in the closet. Oh, if you need laundry done, let us know, we'll be glad to do it. Is there anything you need at the moment?"_

Both Bobby and Alex shook their heads. Mary caught Bobby's devilish grin at Alex. _"Well, I best see if Jean needs me for anything."_

They watched as she walked down the hall and opened a door. She quickly disappearing behind it.


	4. Soup, Anyone?

**Usual disclaimers. Please read and review!**

Chapter 4

Soup, Anyone?

Returning to their room, Bobby pulled Alex close to him giving her a lingering kiss. Alex responded, relaxing in his arms. Pulling her down on the bed, he began moving his mouth towards the sensitive area of her neck. Alex moaned.

Jean looked up as Mary entered the room from the back stairs. _"Are they getting settled?"_

Mary smiled, nodding, watching Anne chop up vegetables for the soup that she was making. _"You know, she doesn't like it when you cook."_

Anne growled. _"Well, the ol' biddie better get use to it." _Slamming the knife through a carrot.

Jean was reading the newspaper at the kitchen table. _"She doesn't like being called that."_

Anne slammed the knife through the carrot again. _"Too bad, so sad."_

Jean continued to read articles from the local newspaper to the others. The conversation turned lively and full of laughter. Mary sat basking in the warmth of her sisters, the laughter, and the smell of homemade chicken soup.

Alex woke before Bobby, feeling relaxed and satisfied. She could smell something wonderful. She smiled to herself. _No cooking this weekend. _Stretching on the bed, she sighed. She looked at Bobby. He had a soft smile on his lips. Alex gently ran her fingers through his hair, he softly mumbled. Stretching again, she carefully rose, so not to wake him. Grabbing her robe from their suitcase, she searched out the bathroom.

Mary looked up from the newspaper. _"You better keep an eye on that broth."_

Anne looked at the stove from her chair. _"It's fine."_

Mary sighed. _"You know how she gets."_

Jean nodded, looking up at the pot on the stove, she noted that the spoon was moving. _"Don't look now, but..."_

Anne looked at the stove. _"Dag nab it. I wish she would let me cook in peace."_

Mary laughed. _"Ever since you burned the chicken, she doesn't trust you."_

Anne growled. _"One mistake, and I'm marked for life."_

Mary, continuing to read the newspaper, shrugged. _"You know how it was in the old days. A woman's __worth was in her cooking, sewing and child bearing."_

Anne laughed. _"Well, you know you can count the last one out for the three of us!"_

The spoon began moving vigorously. Anne sighed. _"The biddie is so critical."_

Just then, the door there was a creak. All three women looked in the direction of the sound, seeing Alex coming out from behind the door in her bathrobe. She stopped staring at the stove, the spoon suddenly dropped against the side of the pot.

Alex gasped. _"Did you see that?"_

Anne frowned. _"Happens every time I cook. The ol' biddie thinks she has to put her two cents in."_

Just then, the flames underneath the pot rose along its sides. Alex's eyes widen. Mary glanced over her paper. _"Grandma, we get the point. Anne, check the soup."_

The flames reduced. Anne groaned and walked over to the stove. _"Jeesh Grandma, I ain't that bad of a cook." _

Alex felt cold for a moment, and the door to the stairway opened slightly, then slammed shut. Jean shook her head. _"You can't talk to nanna like that."_

Anne shrugged. _"What ever gets her out of the room."_

Alex took a seat at the table. The three ladies shared their stories of the house, it's oddities and the ghosts. Anne got up and stirred the broth, adding the vegetables. She turned the heat down underneath the pot and added some more stock. She stirred it again. Looking at the ceiling, she smiled. _"See, I don't burn everything!"_

At that moment, Bobby entered the room from the hallway. He looked up to where the woman was talking to. Furrowing his brow, he looked at Alex. She smiled at his confusion. _"She's talking to her grandmother."_

Jean giggled at his perplexed look. _"Grandma takes an active role in our cooking, cleaning, and various other duties."_

Anne threw the hand towel over one of her shoulders. _"Fortunately for me, her expertise isn't underneath the hood of a car. She can be so, so aggravating."_

Bobby smiled, knowing that Alex was enjoying herself with all the talk of ghosts. He mentally shook his head amazed that someone so well centered, could believe the stories these women were sharing. Alex excused herself to go change. Bobby checked the soup on the stove, slowly stirring it. He pulled the spoon from the soup and put it on the stove. Alex reappeared, ready to check out the town. Leaving the B&B arm in arm, they asked the ladies not to hold lunch, as they would eat while they were out.

Mary put down her paper, looking at Jean. _"What do you think?"_

Jean watched the couple walk down the sidewalk. _"Could be, could be."_


	5. The Shop

**I don't own the characters of CI. But I enjoy moving them around on paper. Please read and review! Thanks.**

Chapter 5

The Shop

Alex and Bobby stepped out into cool late morning air. Walking a few blocks from the B&B to the center of the town, they discovered an arts and craft shop. Entering the shop, they separated. Each began looking around.

Bobby found a rack of books and began perusing through it. Most were fiction, but as he dug through the racks, he found one that caught his eye. Lifting his head, he looked around the small shop. His eyes fell on Alex. Realizing what she was looking for, he grinned and lifted the book out of the rack and began to turn the pages.

Alex found a shelf of hand carved figures. Most were of high quality work. Alex lifted several of them, checking the bottoms for a signature. Each time she was disappointed. Her eyes fell on a figure that was sitting towards the back of the shelf. It was of a woman in a long dress in repose.

She picked it up. The wood felt cool against her touch. Holding her breath, she turned it over in her hands. _George Markham_ was scrawled in pencil on the bottom of the statue. Alex let out her breath and smiled.

Bobby came up behind her, sweeping her hair away from her neck he gave her a gentle kiss. She smiled, turning, she held up the statue to show him. Bobby handed her the book he had found. Taking the statue from her, he turned it over in his hands. He raised a brow when he saw the signature. _"Prolific artist, isn't he?" _

Alex looked at the book. The cover sported a photo of the _MAK B&B. _The title of the book,_ "Ghosts At The Garbe Home". _ She didn't recognize the author, but the Introduction was jointly written by the sisters. She looked at Bobby. _"I thought you didn't believe in ghosts Bobby?"_

He smiled, _"I don't, but, I thought you might enjoy it. It talks about their Grandmother Hattie quite a bit. She \seems to be the most active 'one' of the bunch."_

Walking around the shop, she found a large basket made out of Black Ash. Placing the sculpture, and the book in the basket, they went to the single checkout stand. The young woman behind the counter was dressed in bib overalls and a tank top. Her long brown hair was pulled back in a pony tail.

She looked at the book. _"Now there's a house that's loaded with a bunch of them."_

She caught Bobby rolling his eyes. The young woman smiled. _"I take it, you don't believe in them." _

Alex laughed. _"If he can't poke, sniff, or see things..."_

The woman grinned. _"Yeah, a lot of folks are like that." _

She nodded towards the statue. _"He's our most popular carver." _She frowned. _"Not many statues left out there."_

Alex raised her brows. _ "With the quality of work he does, he doesn't carve any more?"_

The woman's breathing caught a small hitch. She lowered her eyes. Carefully, she wrapped the statue in newsprint. _"No. No he doesn't carve."_

Bobby raised an eyebrow, studying the young woman. _"Is he too old to carve?"_

She handed Alex the basket, avoiding eye contact with him. _"No, not too old. Anything else?"_

Bobby shook his head. Alex smiled and placed the basket handle in the crook of her arm. As he stepped out into sunlight, Bobby glanced back at the cashier. Furrowing his brow, he took a couple of strides and was back by Alex's side.

Watching the young couple leave, a sadness swept over her. The town loved George, and she wasn't about to pass on gossip to strangers. She stepped from behind the counter and began to clean the shelves and rearranging the books.

Walking to the small storage room in back, she pulled out a small bundle wrapped in newsprint. Slowly unwrapping it, she took a soft brush and carefully ran it over the object. Looking at the bottom, she ran a finger over the signature. She smiled. Walking back to the display shelf, she set the object on the shelf. Except for the type of wood used, it was a nearly identical to the statue that she had just sold to the couple. Setting it on the shelf, she went about the shop continuing to straighten the shelves.


	6. Lunch

**The usual disclaimers! Please read and review!**

**For those who have asked...George will make his appearance in the next chapter.**

Chapter 6

Lunch

Alex was excited. Finding another carving was more than she expected on this trip. She smiled up at Bobby. Noticing his puzzled look, she asked, _"What's up?"_

He shook his head. _"The woman in the shop. Her whole demeanor changed when she spoke about George Markham."_

Alex laughed. _"That's it? _She checked her watch._ "It's getting towards two. Let's grab a bite and you can ponder it a little more."_

Bobby nodded absently. Walking another half of a block, they chose a quaint looking diner. Opening the door for Alex, he stepped in after her.

The waitress behind the counter looked up. _"Hey! Just grab a seat and I'll be right with you."_

Alex chose a table near the window. Setting their basket on the chair next to her, she began looking at the menu. Bobby glanced around the diner. It held several occupants, most were sitting at the bar. The room was light and very pleasant.

The waitress came over with mugs and a pot of coffee. _"Coffee?"_

Both nodded and she poured. _"Are you all just passing through?"_

Alex smiled at the small town atmosphere. Everyone knew everyone, and everything about everyone. _"Just on holiday."_

The waitress returned her smile. _"I'll be back in a moment."_

Alex pulled out and unwrapped the statue. The detail was amazing. Nearly every fold in the woman's dress could be seen. She took a closer look at the woman's face. She seemed oddly familiar. Carefully wrapping it back up, she returned it to the basket.

Bobby looked up from the menu as the waitress approached. They placed their orders with her. Bobby checked her name tag. As she began to walk away, he asked, _"Angie, do you know anything about George Markham.?"_

The waitress stopped, looking at him, she grinned. _"Heck of a nice guy. Good sense of humor. Great carver. He'd do anything for a friend, or a stranger" _She turned and walked towards the window to put the order up.

Bobby watched as she leaned into the window and said something to the cook. Bobby guessed the man was in his late sixties, early seventies. The cook looked past Angie and at Alex and Goren. A few of the people at the bar turned and glanced their way. Bobby raised a brow.

Alex studied his face. _"Bobby, it's no secret. The town seems to love this guy, and don't want strangers to think badly of him."_

He nodded. _Small town mentality. Protect their own. _

It wasn't long before Angie returned with their orders. Setting the plates down, she refilled their cups. _"Are you two staying in town?"_

Alex smiled. _"Yes we are. We're staying at the MAK B&B."_

The woman looked at the two. Her eyes sparkled. _"Are you now? How are Mary, Jean, and Anne?_

Somewhat surprise by the question, Alex was at a loss for words. Bobby stopped mid bite. _"They seem fine this morning. Any reason to think otherwise?"_

Angie shook her head. _"No. Just curious. They stay pretty busy, and we don't get a chance to visit much." _

With that, she turned and left. Sitting on one of the bar stools, the cook came around and spoke to her. Bobby could see the woman's shoulders slightly shake, as if she were crying. The cook looked towards Bobby and Alex again. The man put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a slight squeeze. The woman nodded, dabbing her eyes with a napkin. Getting up, she began busing the tables and refilling coffee mugs.

Slowly making her way back to their table with the coffee pot, her smile waned. Bobby cocked his head and looked in Angie's face. _"Anything wrong Angie? Because it really looks like something is wrong."_

She shuffled her feet and slowly shook her head. _"No, not at all. Would either of you like dessert?"_

Both passed on dessert. Finishing their meal, they paid for their meal and they left. Angie watched as they disappeared down the sidewalk. The cook stepped behind her, rubbing her shoulders, watching them. He whispered to her, _"Maybe they're the ones, momma."_

She put a hand to her mouth and let a sob out. _"I hope so poppa. I hope so."_


	7. George

**I don't own the characters of L&O CI, nor do I gain anything from writing about them, except pure dee fun. Please read and review!**

Chapter 7

George

Upon their return to the B&B they placed their few purchases in the SUV. Alex was pleased that she had found some locally made baskets, as well as another carving done by a _George Markham. _She tucked it carefully away in the back, where she knew that it wouldn't be harmed.

Bobby looked over to the West and frowned. Heavy dark clouds were quickly moving in. Making sure the windows were rolled up, he followed Alex to the front of the house.

Bobby held the door as Alex entered. The house held a lively atmosphere. They followed the voices and laughter to the dining room. There, they found a middle aged man had joined the women. It was apparent that he had not seen them in a while, as he was busying himself with flirting with all of them. He gave Jean a peck on her cheek.

Mary shook a scolding finger at him. _"George!"_

Jean giggled, as he reached over and pulled Mary closer to him. _"But I missed you the most."_

Anne grinned as she saw Bobby and Alex enter the room. _"Busted."_

Mary blushed, pulling away from him. She cleared her throat. _"Okay, let's just, uh, behave ourselves." _

Jean smiled. _"This is George Markham. George, this is Alex and Bobby Goren."_

George extending his hand. _"Nice to finally meet you two."_

Alex's heart skipped a beat. _"You're, you're the carver?"_

George grinned. _"I don't do that so much now, but yeah, I'm a carver. I mainly do commissioned work work now." _

He slipped his arm around Mary. _"This is my inspiration." _

Pulling her closer, he gave her a peck on the check. Mary smiled shyly. He let go of her, looking at Anne. _"We need to make sure the windows are closed. Looks like we're going to be in for one heck of a storm."_

Anne nodded, heading towards the kitchen. _"I'll get third floor."_

Alex looked at Anne. _"Mind if I help?"_

She shook her head. _"Nope, come on."_

The two disappeared into the kitchen.

Bobby studied George. His hair was slightly graying around the temples, he guessed that George was in his mid-fifties. But the shock of waves, gave his face a youthful appearance. He stood about five foot eleven. The boyish grin he had when his green eyes rested on Mary, it was apparent that they were close. Her response to his closeness was that of a woman in love.

George smiled, looking at Bobby. _"I've been away for awhile, trying to sell my carvings. But I'm back for good now."_

**A/N: Okay, you met George. _Wicked laugh. _More to be revealed!**


	8. Batting Down The Hatches

**The usual disclaimers. Please read and review! Thanks!!**

Chapter 8

Batting Down the Hatches

Anne and Alex walked up the narrow stairs from the kitchen. Reaching the second floor door, Anne opened it, allowing Alex to go first. Turning right, she opened another door, and led the way up. At the first landing, Alex was surprised to see a room to the left. It was a nice large bedroom, holding two single beds and decorated like the rooms on second floor.

Anne saw her perplexed look. _"Ah, that was my uncle's room. Way back when, they closed off this portion of the room for heating purposes. When we added central heat and air, we were able to use the entire third floor. Mary and I share this level. Jean has her own apartment over the garage."_

Alex peered out of the bedroom window. She saw the garage and the curtained second floor window. She bit her lip, debating on whether to make the comment or not. She chose to carefully pick her words. _"So, Jean is the youngest, but she has the most private room?"_

Anne laughed. _"It seems that way, doesn't it? Mary and I have been through our own wars together. We can pretty much get along with each other, and each other idiosyncrasies. It works out quite well." _Anne smiled, feeling no more words were needed.

Anne lowered the window in the bedroom. Walking out of the room into the main part of the floor, she saw Alex staring up into the turret. Two rings hung nearly ten feet from the floor. Anne laughed. _"Story goes that our great grandfather used those pair of rings to exercise." _

Alex laughed. _"Your great grandfather must have been awfully tall."_

Anne giggled. _"I haven't come up with a story to explain that one, yet."_

Alex found the rest of the third floor itself was it's own complete apartment with all the modern appliances, and conveniences. Spying a large bookcase, Alex walked up to it. It was literally over-flowing with books. Many of them were cookbooks. There were also books on history, fiction and non fiction. _Bobby would love to go through these bookcases._

Closing the other windows on third floor, they headed back to second. Mary was just coming out of the study. _"I've done the sewing room, and the study."_

They moved down the hall, they stopped in front of the room named "_Sisters' Room". _Just as Mary reached for the door knob, it began to jiggle up and down. Alex stared open mouth, watching the knob slowly becoming still. Alex looked at the sisters. Neither seemed surprised by the movement of the door knob.

Opening the door, Mary stepped inside. The room was dark. Closing the bay window, they stepped back out into the hall. Alex took her room, Anne took Grandma Hattie's room, and Mary took the bathroom. Meeting back in the hallway, they headed down the main stairway.

They found George and Bobby in the sitting room, closing the last of the windows. George smiled. _"Jean's closing the windows in her apartment." _

Alex walked over to the bookcase. She saw a larger carving of the reposed woman. Picking it up, she looked at the face and glanced at Mary. _"This is you, isn't it?" _

Mary blushed slightly. Setting the carving back on the bookcase, Alex said, _"I bought one today, just like it, only smaller."_

George smiled. _"Like I said, she is my inspiration." _He slipped his arm around Mary's waist giving her a squeeze.


	9. Dinner

**I do not own or gain anything from writing CI Fanfic. But I sure am having fun and do enjoy it.**

**Please read and review!**

Chapter 9

Dinner

He gave her a peck on the check. Mary smiled shyly. He let go of her. _"Well, I need to get the ribs, as promised." _

Taking his cowboy hat off of the back of the chair, he nodded towards Alex and Bobby. He left out the kitchen door. Bobby watched Mary, as her eyes followed him out of the room. Smiling, she turned towards her sisters. _"Well ladies, let's get the sides fixed for the ribs."_

Alex touched Mary's arm. _"Do you think Mr. Markham would do a piece for us?"_

Mary's eyes crinkled. _"Not if you call him mister. He prefers George. And I bet he could be persuaded." _

The women disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Alex and Bobby to entertain themselves. Within an hour and a half, George was back with the ribs, and the sisters had prepared coleslaw and baked beans. They set the food on the sideboard, allowing everyone to serve themselves.

Sitting across from George, Jean looked over at him. _"Ahem." _She pointed to the top of her head.

George raised his eyes. He frowned, taking the hat by the rim, he removed it and sailed to a nearby coat rack. It caught and spun twice before coming to rest. He grinned. _"Still got it."_

Anne laughed. Jean furrowed her brow. George ducked his head avoiding her glare.

Finishing their meal. Bobby sat back in his chair, rubbing his belly. He smiled. _"Good ribs."_

George nodded. _"Keep getting better at it over the years." _He got up and began helping Mary removing the dishes.

Jean and Anne took advantage of George's help and went into the sitting room. Bobby and Alex were already in the room. Bobby was looking at the books in the cases, and Alex was flipping through a magazine. The slow pace of the house was very restful. Jean picked up some stitching she was working on. Anne walked silently back to the kitchen, slowly opening the door, she saw George holding Mary from behind, his arms wrapped around her. His head was resting on her shoulder, whispering in her ear. She held a little box in her hands.

Anne silently closed the door. She re-entered the room. Jean looked up from her stitching, studying her sister's face. _"Well?"_

Anne smiled. _"He's asking her."_

Alex and Bobby looked at Anne. Alex raised a brow. _"You mean, he's proposing?"_

Jean nodded. _"We've been waiting for this a long time."_

Anne left the room again. Opening the kitchen door, she frowned. It was empty. Walking to the kitchen window, she smiled. A light was on in the apartment over the garage. Anne returned to the sitting room, grinning. "_From the looks of it, you're going to be spending the night on 3__rd__ floor with __me."_

Jean smiled. _"I think I can handle it, as long as you don't snore too loudly."_

Anne snorted. Picking up a magazine she took a seat next to Jean just as a loud clap of thunder shook the house. Alex jumped. Anne smiled. _"I bet we have a lively night tonight." _

Jean pulled the thread through. _"Yep." _She looked over at Alex and smiled.

Alex felt her stomach knotting up. She looked over towards Bobby, who had found a book and had settled himself in a large armed chair. His interest in the book made him unaware of the conversation in the room, as well as the growing storm outside.


	10. Storming Inside and Out

**The usual disclaimers. Please read and review!**

Chapter 10

Storming Inside and Out

Alex snuggled closer to Bobby in bed as the storm raged outside. The house had taken on a whole different atmosphere with the storm. The curtains could not hold back the sound of thunder, or the lighting flashes. She heard him lightly snoring as she turned over and looked at the window.

She started with a loud clap of thunder. Sometime in the night she had drifted off to sleep. Her eyes fluttered opened. She heard a low creaking sound. Raising herself slightly, she looked around the room. Her eyes rested on an old rocker. The rocker was slowly rocking, as if someone was sitting in it. Alex slowly sank back into the bed, not taking her eyes off of it.

After several minutes, the rocking stopped. Alex waited. The closet door next to her side of the bed opened slightly, and then closed. She quickly pulled the covers over her head.

* * *

The early morning light woke Alex. She reached over for Bobby. His side of the bed was empty. Her mind went back to last night. Slowly sitting up, she eyed the chair suspiciously. Standing, she walked over to the chair. She reached down and lightly pushed on the arm. It was heavy and did not move easily. She walked over to the closet door. She slowly opened it. Taking a step into it, she peered around.

"_Alex?" _The unexpected voice came from behind her.

She jumped, squealing. Turning, she saw Bobby with a towel wrapped around his waist. She frowned, pushing by him.

He cocked his head and smiled. _"Too many ghost stories?"_

Her heart was slowing down to its normal rate. _"N..no, you just startled me."_

She sat on the edge of the bed, looking from the chair to the closet. Bobby watched her, furrowing his brow. Shaking her head, she rose and opened the suitcase. She pulled a pair of jeans and a knit top from it. _"I'm going to take a shower."_

Bobby nodded, watching her leave. Closing the door behind her, he dug out his own clothes and began dressing. He placed the used towel in the hamper by the door. Stepping out into the hall, he pulled the door behind him. He stopped, tilting his head towards the door, listening. He could of sworn he heard a faint low creaking sound coming from behind it. He shook his head. _Now she has me doing it. _

He stopped by the bathroom to let Alex know he was heading downstairs. Walking down the main staircase, Bobby became aware of how quiet the house was. He made his way down the short hallway to the kitchen. Pushing the door open, he found the sisters sitting at the table, each reading a section of the newspaper.

Jean glanced up from her newspaper. _"Storm keep you awake?"_

Bobby shook his head. _"Slept like a baby. Though, I doubt Alex can claim as much."_

Anne grinned. _"This old house has a lot of noises. Storms seem to bring them out."_

Bobby nodded, pouring himself a cup of coffee. He was about to take a sip when he heard Alex scream. Nearly dropping the cup, he slammed it on the counter and ran towards the the front stairs with Anne in tow. Jean and Mary headed up the back stairs. They made it to the bathroom door about the same time. Alex threw the door open. Her face was ashen in color. She fell in to Bobby's arms, trembling.

She looked at Jean. _"There, there was a a face in the mirror."_

Jean stepped in the bathroom. The mirror was fogged. Wiping it off, she saw nothing. She pursed her lips, whispering, _"Stop it grandma." _

Jean walked out of the bathroom. Giving Alex an apologetic smile, she picked her words carefully. _"This face, was it of a heavy set gray haired woman? Her hair in a bun?"_

Alex pulled away from Bobby. Not trusting her voice, she nodded. Jean smiled. _"That was grandma Hattie. She, she has a tendency of using mirrors to show herself."_

Pointing towards their room. _"The rocker, and the closet door."_

Mary nodded. _"Great grandma Lucille. She tends to check out the guests in the bedrooms. Sorry, we should have forewarned you, but most nights, they're pretty quiet." _The other two sisters nodded their confirmation of this fact.

**A/N: For the skeptics, if there are any...I stayed in this house (though located in Wisconsin), and on a stormy night, the rocker did rock, and the closet door did open and close. It was awesome and scary at the same time!**


	11. Fire

**The usual disclaimers. Please read and review!**

Chapter 11

Fire

Alex had been insistent about leaving. She had her fair share of ghosts, and felt that one more night in the B&B would be one more night than she could take. The sisters seemed understanding, and left them to pack. Quietly bringing their bag down stairs, Bobby went through the kitchen door and put it in the bag in the back of the SUV. Alex met him at the bottom of the front stairs. She nervously looked around the house, licking her lips, not knowing what to expect next.

Bobby looked down at her and smiled. _"Maybe another, less haunted B&B would be in order?"_

She shivered, nodding in agreement.

Bobby pulled his wallet from his pocket. Taking a fifty dollar bill out, he placed it on the built in table across from the stairs, setting the phone on a corner of the bill. _"For their troubles, and loss of one night of income." _

Leaving out the kitchen door, Bobby opened the SUV for Alex. Driving a short distance to the edge of town, he pulled into a diner's parking lot, Bobby got out and opened Alex's door. They walked into the diner and took a booth, sitting next to each other.

A waitress came by with two mugs and a coffee pot. She smiled at the early travelers. _"Visiting, or just driving through?"_

Each took a mug from the waitress, letting her fill them. Alex smiled. _"Just finished visiting. Now we're heading back home."_

The waitress returned her smile. _"Stayed at the local Inn? It's a nice place."_

Alex shook her head. _"No, we stayed at MAC B&B."_

Her smile faded quickly, she raised a brow, stammering. _"The, the MAC B&B?" _She looked over to an older woman behind the counter, indecisive of whether to take an order from this couple or not, or run.

Bobby cocked his head and looked at the waitress's name tag. _"Rose, it is Rose isn't it? What's so strange?"_

The waitress swallowed and nodded. _"Yeah, it's Rose." _

She hesitated, shuffling from one foot to another. She looked at the older woman again, and called out to her. _"Maggie, come here."_

Maggie looked up, furrowing her brow. She set down a tray of mugs, and walked over to the booth. Stopping next to Rose, she put her hands on her hips, looking from Rose, to the young couple, she asked, _"What's up?"_

Rose cleared her throat. _"They said they stayed at MAK B&B last night."_

Maggie smiled. She introduced herself to the couple. _"You did? How are Mary, Jean and Anne?"_

Alex looked at Bobby. Her confused look brought a smile to Maggie's face. Maggie walked back to the counter. Digging around for a moment, she found what she was looking for. She brought it over to the table and set it down in front of Bobby and Alex. Maggie took a seat across from them.

Both Bobby and Alex glanced down at the old newspaper. The date was three years ago, to the day. The photo was of the _MAK B&B. _The house had been gutted due to a fire on third floor. Bobby felt chills run down his spine. The article stated that all three women had died in the fire.

**A/N: Ah ha! The truth is finally revealed! LOL More to come, to answer some questions.**


	12. The Diner

**Yadda, yadda on the disclaimers. Please read and review!**

Chapter 12

The Diner

Reading the article, Alex pursed her lips, her eyes were wide when she looked over at Maggie. _"But I called, I made the reservation. They fed us. We met their friend, George." _Alex shook her head in disbelief.

Maggie's head shot up. _"You, you met George?" _

She turned slightly towards the counter._ "Butch! Butch, I need you to come out here."_

A gray haired man with a white apron came out from the kitchen. He wiped his hands on the apron. _"Woman, what are you bellowing for?"_

She quickly introduced Butch to Alex and Bobby. She moved over so he could sit down next to her. _"They stayed at the MAK B&B last night." _She smiled brightly._ "They met George."_

His furry eye brows went up. _"You saw George? You stayed at the MAK B&B?" _His mouth slightly hung open as he mouthed the words, over again. He looked at Maggie, then back at Bobby and Alex.

Sitting down next to Maggie, he cleared his throat, tapping the old newspaper article with one finger, he said,_ "Near as the fire department could figure, it was a grease fire."_

Maggie interjected. _"Chicken, one of them was deep frying chicken on third floor. The grease caught fire, and before they knew it, the whole place went up like a cinder block."_

Alex's brow went up. _"Anne mentioned that she burned chicken, and ever since, their grandmother hadn't let her forget it."_

Maggie chuckled. _"Ol' Hattie was a cook, she took it seriously. Jean took after her. I don't suppose Hattie would forgive Anne for burning down her home. Did you see Hattie?"_

Alex shifted uncomfortably, not sure whether or not to admit it. _"I, I saw her in the mirror. She also stirred a pot on the stove, and turned the flames up under it to get Anne's attention."_

Butch laughed, nodding. _"That sounds like something Hattie would do. Poor Anne, she was never much of a cook. A hell of a mechanic though."_

Bobby looked at the newspaper again. _"George isn't mentioned in the article." _He looked at Butch.

Butch shook his head. His voice dropped slightly, and the sparkle left his eyes. _"George, no, George wasn't there that night. He was traveling, trying to peddle his carvings to shops."_

Butch put his arm around Maggie's shoulders, giving her a squeeze. She pursed her lips and nodded. He continued, _"George 'passed on' around the first of August last year. It took its toll on Angie and Bill." _He saw the confusion on their faces. _"George was their son. They loved Mary and were just as devastated when she died. When George died, they just knew they would be together someday._

He paused, giving Maggie's shoulders another squeeze._ "Maggie and I feel he never got over Mary's death. After she died in the fire, he just kept carving her over and over again. The same pose each time." _His voice faltered._ "He was going to propose to her, but the fire..."_

Alex looked at Bobby. _"I made the reservation around the first of August. I also found one of his carvings in a local shop a few weeks before that. He proposed to her last night..." _Alex's voice quivered. Bobby put his hand on her arm.

Maggie's eyes filled with tears, she looked up at Butch. _"They're together." _

He nodded. Looking at the younger couple, he smiled, whispering hoarsely, _"The carving, the reservation, you, you brought them back together."_

Bobby scoffed. _"You seriously can't believe that?"_

Alex lightly touched Bobby's arm. _"Remember when we first met George? It was like they hadn't seen each other in a long time."_

Butch and Maggie simultaneously nodded. Butch emphatically whispered, _"You brought them back together."_

Bobby and Alex sat dumbfounded listening to that remark. Bobby studied the article, trying to find fault with what he was hearing. He looked up at the smiling couple, unable to find anything to argue with. Alex grinned slightly. She realized that this was the first time that Bobby Goren was unable to win an argument with his intelligence, he had to believe with something other than his brain. She touched his chest, near his heart.


	13. Saying Good Bye

**The usual disclaimers. Please read and review!**

Chapter 13

Saying Good-Bye

On the older couple's insistence, Bobby and Alex drove back to _MAK B&B. _Pulling in front of the house, both stared open mouth at the remains of the building. The top of the turret and roof were completely gone. Most of the windows were broken, or totally missing.

Alex was the first to speak. _"But we stayed here last night."_

Bobby nodded, opening his door. He walked around and opened Alex's door. Slowly, they walked up the front steps. Stepping over the burnt door frame, he carefully walked into the building. Alex followed. The main floor was deeply charred. Parts of it was missing and he could see some of the rubble down int the basement. He looked up at the main stairway. The fire took most of it out, the rest was removed by time and weather.

Glancing over towards the built in table, he saw a melted phone. He cocked his head. There, next to the phone, was a large carving. Underneath it, was the bill that he had left only a short time ago. He picked up the carving, turning it over in his hands, he studied it. It was a carving of Mary and George, reposed in each other's arms. On the bottom was the George Markham's signature, with the word _Thanks, _scrawled underneath his name. He handed the carving to Alex. She stared at the carving in her hands, feeling another chill run down her spine when she looked at the bottom of the carving. She looked at Bobby.

He shook his head, still not wanting to let his mind believe it. Smiling slightly, he looked at Alex. _"You were wanting ghosts, I believe you got them in spades this weekend."_

Alex nodded, feeling like the last 24 hours was becoming a cloudy nightmare. Returning to the SUV, Alex tucked the carving next to the one she found in the shop the day before. Silently, they drove back towards the edge of town. For the first time, Bobby noticed a small cemetery. He debated whether to pull it in or not. He mentally shook his head, continuing on down the road.

Watching the SUV drive by, George tightened his arms around Mary's shoulders. He whispered in her ear. _"They seemed like a nice couple."_

Mary smiled, watching the vehicle disappear down the road. _"They did, didn't they?"_

**A/N: My first thought was, how appropriate. A ghost story ending with Chapter 13. lol Not planned, but that's how it happened. Hope you enjoyed it, and please don't forget to review! Thanks.**


End file.
